Black Tower Foretelling
In A Crown of Swords, Elaida experienced a Foretelling in front of Alviarin. Initially, the Foretelling seems to predict Elaida's ultimate triumph in her skirmishes against the rebel Aes Sedai and the Black Tower, but in reality it almost certainly is a Foretelling about the triumphs of her enemies instead. The Foretelling From Lightnings, pg.18 "The White Tower will be whole again, except for remnants cast out and scorned, whole and stronger then ever. Rand al'Thor will face the Amyrlin Seat and know her anger. The Black Tower will rent in blood and fire, and sisters will walk its grounds. This I Foretell." - Elaida The Breakdown :What follows is a fan theory, breaking down the prophecy piece by piece. "The White Tower will be whole again,..." Egwene al'Vere will be successful in becoming Amyrlin in the White Tower, deposing Elaida and reuniting it with the rebels. "..except for remnants cast out and scorned,..." The Black Ajah will be cast out or killed through revelation of the efforts of Seaine Herimon, Pevara Tazanovni and the others and scorned for evil, and those who would continue to believe in Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. "...whole and stronger then ever." Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara are arguably some the most powerful Aes Sedai of their time. They have united the Aes Sedai through the seniority of Sheriam Baynar, Siuan Sanche, and Verin Sedai. They have also gained unity through the Yellow's respect for Nynaeve and the Blue's for Egwene, possibly the Green's for Elayne. Upon the reunification of the White Tower with Egwene as Amyrlin, she will lead the Aes Sedai into a time where Aes Sedai will regain their former glory. She may even be able to forge some sort of a deal with Asha'man so that Saidin and Saidar may be used together as it was in the Age of Legends. This may come about as a result of Rand allowing some of the Salidar Aes Sedai to bond Asha'man and the Red Ajah changing their purpose to become facilitators of peace and communication between the White and Black Towers. " Rand al'Thor will face the Amyrlin Seat and face her anger." For some reason Egwene and Rand al'Thor will have a falling-out over Rand's actions. One Theory of this is that Egwene might find out that Rand has been entering Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh and she might teach him a lesson in the dangers of Tel'aran'rhiod as she did to Nynaeve. "The Black Tower will rent in blood and fire,.. * The Asha'man loyal to Mazrim Taim will battle those loyal to Logain and Rand. (Likely) OR *The Aes Sedai, mad at Rand through Egwene, destroy his Tower. (More Unlikely) "...and sisters will walk its grounds." *Aes Sedai walk through the remnants of what they destroyed, searching for anything of worth. OR *Aes Sedai, somehow appeased by Rand at the time, try to help the reconstruction or try to find the surviving Asha'man. OR The Red Ajah will change their purpose from hunting Men who Channel to its opposite. OR This part has already being completed with sisters being bonded to the Asha'man and living on the Tower grounds Category:Foretellings